It's Benny's Fault Again!
by funkafied1
Summary: Angel sees something she was not meant to see, which may end her relationship with Collins sooner than expected. Or will it! Angst and fluff, what more could you want? R&R Please!


Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.

P.S. This was spur of the moment so I am not be blamed entirely.

When she arrived home from visiting Mimi, Angel expected to find the apartment empty since Collins was suppose to be at work. Instead she found Collins in Benny's arms in the middle of the living room. Worse yet, several moments passed and the pair had still not noticed her presence. Suddenly she heard

"I've missed you so much, Collins. Somehow, you're always what I need." Benny moved away from Collins and stroked his cheek, as Angel watched in disbelief and astonishment. Collins smiled and winked at Benny, responding with,

"I'm just returning the favor." Benny hesitated to pull away completely but said that he had to go despite his will to stay especially since they were able to be alone. Angel unknowingly dropped her metal lunch box purse, which startled the two men and caused them to spring apart quickly.

"Angel, you're home," Collins pointed out lamely.

"Yeah," Angel responded, moving past the two men into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"I should go," said Benny.

"Okay man, it was really good to see you. Take care."

"You too."

After Collins saw Benny out, he proceeded to make some tea for Angel. He noticed that she had stayed in the room a long while, but Collins figured that she must be busy changing and sorting out her clothes. When she finally came out, Angel was wearing oversized sweats. She proceeded to seat herself in the large armchair, lifting her knees to her chest.

"Hey." Collins walked into the living room seating himself on the couch, and placing two mugs of tea on the coffee table. "Benny came to see me at lunch today. He's having problems with Alison, so you know, I figured I'd leave a little early and, um, be with him." Angel could not believe what she was hearing. Collins never left work early, and given what she had seen when she walked in, Angel could not believe that Collins was being so nonchalant about it. It occurred to her that given her dresses, and gender ambiguity, among other things, perhaps Collins thought that Angel had no right to be upset if Collins also chose to be with i _real /i _men—manly men.

"You know Collins, I mean…if you've changed your mind about everything, I understand. I have to, because the truth is that I wouldn't change myself even if I could, because it took so long to get here, and given the state of things, I am really not willing to compromise that. Not even for you. I just can't. I just wish you had been honest with me about it. But, I guess I understand…" After several long moments of silence Collins was still trying to comprehend what Angel was saying.

"What?"

"I mean it's not like this is the first time that's happened to me. I just thought that you'd be… well, what I thought is not important." Pause. "Look, I know I'm a lot to handle, and I'm definitely not everyone's cup of tea, but that's me. And Benny, well he certainly has a lot to offer…" Angel had been starring at the floor during most of this strained and awkward conversation.

"What, you think…me and Benny?"

"No, I mean it's okay—"

"You think something happened between me and Benny? That I want him? Sexually?"

"Well, how do you explain…I know what I heard Collins, and you don't have to make this any more difficult. And I said that it was okay, I just wanted you to be honest with me."

"Angel. You can't be serious." She just shook her head and looked away.

"Benny came to me for advice about Alison, and he figured that since _our _relationship," he motioned to Angel and then himself, "was going so well—besides Benny's like my brother. He used to come to me about everything, and since he hasn't really talked to me in over a year, I figured this was a good chance for us to spend time like we used to." Angel just stared back at him without any expression, still holding her knees to her chest. Collins quickly moved to kneel in front of her on the floor, placing a hand on her knee.

"Benny, sure he has a lot to offer, as a friend…but you—you are my lover, and my _best_ friend, and I can only hope that you never do change into someone else, because I wouldn't love that person." By this time Angel had bowed her head and Collins could see that she was starting to shake from crying.

"Angel, baby, shh. Please don't cry, I love you so much." Collins moved to sit beside Angel in the chair, pulling her into himself.

"I would never want to change a hair on your brilliant head," he said, kissing the top of her head, and stroking her back soothingly. "There is no one like you and that's what I fell in love with. Damn, that's why I had never been in love before." Angel's cries had subsided after several moments, and Collins could only hear occasional faint sniffles.

"Sometimes I think about what it was like before I was with you, and I realize that I tried to fill all my time with philosophy, theory, art, colloquiums, and politics because there was no one I would have rather spent that time with. I figured everyone else was just desperate, when in fact they loved others in a way that I knew nothing about." Collins heard another faint sniffle and kissed the top of Angel's head once more.

"I'm not just saying this so that I can 'get out of trouble'," Collins motioned with air quotation marks, "but if you were not you, well, then I never would have found an entirely new side of life which, after discovering, I can't live without. I sleep and breathe you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to show you that, because without all this, there is no point to life. No point to me." Collins looked down at Angel's wide eyes and stroked her short hair with adoration.

"Sometimes I wonder if you will ever be able to see yourself the way I do, and secretly I hope you don't because if you did, you sure as hell would not be wasting your time with me." Collins chuckled when Angel lightly hit his chest in response. After several moments Collins became serious and looked Angel in the eyes,

"Angel, I would never disrespect you like that, especially not in your home where you have taken such good care of me, and where I plan to stay for as long as you'll keep me." Angel simply nodded and leaned her head against Collins's chest.

"Collins?"

"Hm?"

"I'm really sorry for—"

"Shh, nothing to be sorry about." Pause.

"Collins?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you sing to me, please?" Collins smiled.

"Yes, my Angel, of course."


End file.
